The invention relates to a speaker system for use in noisy environments and specifically relates to a speaker system capable of providing a clear sound signal at a reasonable volume level in a high background noise environment.
Speaker systems in high background noise environments must overcome the background sounds if the speaker output is to be heard and understood by individuals in the environment. For example, in the marine environment on board a commercial fishing vessel, a speaker system must compete with engine noises and other power equipment noises, as well as water and wind noises in adverse weather conditions. A speaker system in such an environment may be employed to provide a speaker output for a radio or navigational equipment. Other environments in which a speaker system must overcome background noises include refineries, printing presses, sawmills, aircraft cabins, airports and any other noisy workplace in which power equipment and machinery is operating.
Present speaker systems for use in high background noise environments typically overcome the background noise by increasing the amplitude (volume level) of the output signal. Although this method may permit the signal to be heard over the background noise, it also has several drawbacks. First, the components of the speaker system must be capable of handling the high electrical currents and increased stresses associated with producing a high volume output without significant distortion. Second, if the background noise fluctuates in volume, the speaker output must correspondingly be adjusted in volume so as to not provide discomfort to the listener. And third, the speaker output itself contributes to the already high noise level in the environment.
Other methods of overcoming high background noise include the use of a plurality of speakers. Unfortunately, in multi-speaker systems there is often a time delay between one or more output sound signals and this delay can detract from the overall sound quality of the system.
Additional problems with present speaker systems include the fact that most public address speakers provide unidirectional outputs that require a listener to be in a specific area in order to best hear the speaker output signal. Also, most conventional speaker systems are overly loud in close proximity to the speaker to enable the sound to be audible a significant distance from the speaker.
There is a need, therefore, for a speaker system that can be used in a high background noise environment at a reasonable volume and provide an output signal that is easily understandable.